


Happy Birthday, Kiyotaka!

by multidimensionalcon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Swearing, but also fuck junko lmao, danganronpa - Freeform, the whole ass trigger happy havoc cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalcon/pseuds/multidimensionalcon
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru deserves to have a nice birthday, and he's going to have one! And hopefully it'll be even better after his friend tells him  something important...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Happy Birthday, Kiyotaka!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fucking RUSH to finish this before Kiyotaka's birthday was over (it's still August 31st in my time zone)... but I made it!! Happy birthday baby boy ily so much

“Is the blindfold really necessary, Kyoudai?” Kiyotaka Ishimaru protested, as he had been doing for the past half hour. 

Mondo Oowada grimaced for what felt like the millionth time. “I told you, if it weren't for a reason I wouldn’t have made ya do it!” He had more important things to do than argue with Kiyotaka anyway- he was busily focused on making sure his currently visually-impaired friend didn’t end up knocking himself out on a locker or something before they reached their destination.

“If it wasn’t for a reason, Mondo.” Kiyotaka gently chided. “You know better than that.”

“Any other day and you’d be getting a fist to the face…” Mondo grumbled quietly, delicately steering Kiyotaka up a flight of stairs.

“We’ve only just arrived at Hope’s Peak for the new school year! What mischief have my peers been up to in the past-” He tried to check his watch, and then remembered he was blindfolded. “-I don’t know how long! Please, try not to make our new school year as chaotic as the last…” 

“No promises.” Mondo took a deep breath before finally bringing Kiyotaka in front of a closed classroom door. “Awright, you can take off the blindfold now.” 

Kiyotaka hurriedly peeled it off, his face tight with worry at what pranks his classmates might have wrought. “...It’s just a door. You had me stop unpacking and organizing my school supplies to show me a door? I put down my label maker for this, Kyoudai!” He turned to Mondo, seemingly annoyed with this waste of time.

“While that might have been the dumbest and geekiest temper tantrum I’ve ever seen, it’s not ‘just a door’, bro. Open it!” Mondo urged, his hands clenched into fists with a combination of excitement and frustration. 

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes before opening the door to a loud shout of “SURPRISE!!!!” All of his classmates had gathered in the classroom with a cake. At that moment, Leon aimed a party popper at Kiyotaka and fired it off, covering him in confetti. 

“What?!? What on earth is going on?” Kiyotaka took a step back in confusion, accidentally bumping into Mondo’s chest in the process. 

“Surprise!” He grinned down at his friend. “You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday, did ya? Just ‘cause it’s move-in day doesn’t mean we can’t still celebrate our favorite dweeb.” 

“But Hifumi’s birthday isn’t until the end of December, so we had to settle for you!” Junko chimed in unhelpfully. 

“Obviously he’s talking about Taka, idiot!” Leon snapped back at her. While none of them would outright admit it, Kiyotaka’s strong moral code and genuine love of school was one of the defining factors of good and lawfulness that helped keep (the mostly morally ambiguous at best) Class 78 together. Without his constant urges to study, do their homework, and try their best, god only knows that half of them wouldn’t even bother showing up to classes.

“T-Th-THANK YOU!” Kiyotaka did two things in rapid succession; First, he burst into blubbery tears. Next, he bowed deeply in gratitude- half because he truly was thankful that his friends had gone so out of their way for him, and also partly to hide said blubbery tears. 

“Geez, man, you act like nobody’s ever thrown you a birthday party before.” Hiro laughed a little before eyeing the cake hungrily. “So… can we eat now?”

“You’re right. This is my first. Please forgive me if I don’t quite know how to act!” Kiyotaka stood up straight again and attempted to dry his tears.

“You’ve never had a birthday party before?” Aoi gently approached Kiyotaka, making sure he was ok. “For real?” 

“I never had many friends growing up, and my father was usually already working himself to the bone-” Kiyotaka tried to explain, but was abruptly stopped by Aoi throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. “Umph!”

“Don’t worry about that, Taka!” Aoi let go and looked up at him, determination blazing in her eyes. “We’re gonna throw you the best first birthday party you’ve ever had!” 

“Wait, but I’m not turning one, I’m turning seventeen-” Taka confusedly puzzled through what Aoi had just said to him.

“I mean first like you’ve never done it before, not first like- OH NEVER MIND!” She threw up her hands in surrender before pulling Taka off to the side of the room to go talk to more of their classmates.

Mondo watched this interaction unfold with a few minor twinges of guilt and something else. HE was Kiyotaka’s best friend! He was his goddamn Kyoudai, for god’s sake! So how come he hadn’t thought of the fact that Taka would react like this to an unexpected party in his honor? He had heard Taka’s sad backstory before, they had swapped tales of childhood trauma and all that, so how come Mondo wasn’t the one hugging Kiyotaka and telling him that everything would all be ok?

Oh. Oh fuck. Along with that thought of hugging Taka came a few more Taka-related thoughts that were definitely ‘not conducive of a school environment’ or whatever. Deep down, he knew why he was so thrown off by Aoi’s kind act- he was jealous. He had liked Taka, or like-liked him, or however you want to put it, for a few months now, and he was finally going to tell him how he felt. He had spent the entirety of his summer break working on a present for Kiyotaka. Today was going to be the day. Today had to be the day. 

Mondo managed to wander over to where Aoi had dragged Kiyotaka and began to watch as the weeping birthday boy opened presents from his peers. 

A chunky knitted red scarf from Sayaka; “I made it myself! I thought you might like something to keep you warm during your duties in the winter.” She explained, bouncing up and down on her heels. “I’m sorry it’s not that great- I’m just learning how to do this now. Something to do while I’m on tour, right?” She giggled. 

A set of silver earrings from Leon; “I know you don’t have your ears pierced yet, Taka. That’s part numero dos of the present- I’m gonna practice a little on you!” Mondo gave Leon a look that he hoped got across that if Leon so much as touched Kiyotaka’s ears that Mondo would have his stupid studded tongue nailed to the wall. 

An air fryer from Aoi; “Now we can make donuts together! The world won’t end if you eat some junk food every now and then, man.” She shrugged.

An essential oil diffuser from Yasuhiro; “You totally need to chill out, Taka. I got you something that I hope you’ll vibe with.” He gave Kiyotaka a pair of lazy finger guns, completely oblivious to the fact that Taka had absolutely no clue what the fuck ‘vibing’ was or why the diffuser smelled slightly of weed. 

A new bamboo kendo sword from Sakura; “The one you use when we spar barely stings. You’re a good swordsman, and a good swordsman cannot have a subpar blade.” She brushed some of her long white hair out of her hair as she smiled down at a deeply grateful Kiyotaka.

A 5,000 yen Daiso gift card from Byakuya; “I don’t care to know you well enough to get you something meaningful or whatever. I’m not the sappy sort as is. But I happened to notice that your school supplies are falling apart. Go buy yourself a new set.” He sneered. However, the usual disdain that was normally behind his eyes was replaced with something else- something Mondo could have sworn was fondness. 

A set of reusable grocery bags from Kyoko; “I figured you’d want something practical. You don’t seem like a knick knacks kind of guy.” She looked away from Taka’s tearful red eyes, seemingly a little embarrassed. 

A polished mahogany shogi set from Celestia; “Now you don’t have to borrow my game set every time you want to lose to me.” She put a hand in front of her mouth teasingly. “But in all seriousness, you’re the only one here whose shogi skill almost rivals my own. Do come over for a game and a cup of tea again soon, alright?”

A new waterproof watch from Chihiro; “I know it just looks like a normal watch! But let’s hang out later, ok? I’ll show you some of the new features I installed! It’s all new and experimental!” They quickly gave Kiyotaka a bear hug before letting someone else shower him in attention for a bit. 

A set of brown contact lenses from Junko; “-In case you ever want to hide your scary devil eyes! I heard that some of the freshmen don’t want to talk to you because they think you’ve been possessed by a dictatorial demon!” She gave her two cents without really caring about Kiyotaka’s feelings. 

A pair of fuzzy slippers from Mukuro; “...” Saying nothing, she dropped them off in front of him, gave a shy smile, and slinked back to her sister’s side. Mondo thought it was a little disappointing, to be honest- she had been making so much progress in the past two years being her own person and her own separate identity from her twin, but recently Mukuro had once again been acting like her sister was the only person she could talk to. 

A tightly wrapped box(?)of something that Toko was very adamant that she didn’t want Kiyotaka to open in front of everyone, since it was a joint gift from her and Syo and she couldn’t promise the contents would exactly be ‘acceptable for a school environment’. 

An anime figure of Goku from Dragon Ball from Hifumi, along with the entire series on DVD; “He reminds me so much of you! Please watch it, I have nobody else here to talk about Dragon Ball with.” Hifumi whimpered a little bit, only relenting after Kiyotaka relented to watch it and report back to him. 

Mondo’s turn. Alright, time to enact phase one of the plan- this was going to go great! “HEY, UH, I GOT YOU THIS!” He shoved a white motorcycle helmet with red stripes into Kiyotaka’s arms, screaming at him like a deranged idiot. “NOW YOU CAN COME ON RIDES WITH ME AND SHIT!!!!” Yep, this was going absolutely fantastically. His face red with shame, he stepped aside to let the last person come up.

Finally, Makoto approached Kiyotaka bearing a decorative wreath made of candy bars. “I know you don’t have much of a sweet tooth, but I thought that it might make a good incentive to have people stop by your dorm and come see you.” He admitted. Mondo had to hand it to Makoto- he was really much better at the whole ‘sentimental’ shit than anyone else here.

The party continued as normal, and once it ended Kiyotaka insisted that since everyone else had set it up he should be the one to clean the room afterwards. Most of the students left, but a few stayed behind to help him clean- Mondo included. After the room was left in better condition than they had found it, he helped a very happy Kiyotaka bring all his new gifts to his dormitory (making sure to swiftly palm the contact lenses- he didn’t need Junko getting all up in Taka’s head about how he looked).

“This has been the best birthday of my entire life, kyoudai.” Taka flopped down on his bed, a dreamy smile on his face. He had finally stopped crying happy tears, and his face was beginning to lose the tear tracks and return to its normal pale pallor.

“Well, it ain’t over yet.” Mondo replied. Phase two of the plan was a-go! He nervously walked over and pulled a creamy white envelope with a red sticker sealing it shut. “This, uh… This is from me too.” He was trying very hard not to scream, and damn it he was doing a good job of it!

Kiyotaka sat up, opened the letter and read through it- once, twice, three times- his eyes couldn’t process what he was seeing. Since Mondo wasn’t exactly good at expressing his feelings through words without raising the volume to extreme levels, he had decided it’d be a better idea to tell Kiyotaka how he felt through a letter.

“So, uh…” Mondo shuffled his feet on the dorm room carpet. “What… what'd ya think?”

The tears were starting to well up again in Kiyotaka’s eyes. “Mondo-” was all he was able to choke out before he started really crying again. 

“Wait, wait, Kiyotaka, please don’t cry-” Mondo rushed over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t a good idea, I- shit, fuck, fuck-” His streak of expletives was abruptly cut off by something soft. 

Someone’s lips. 

Kiyotaka’s lips. 

Holy fucking shit, he was getting kissed by Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

What was there to do except kiss back? Kiyotaka tasted like strawberry chapstick and mint toothpaste, and he smelled like chalk and soap. It was intoxicating. Mondo didn’t think anything could ever feel this good, taste this good, be this good- 

It was suddenly stopped when Kiyotaka pulled away. “I’m sorry! I should have asked you- It wasn’t appropriate, especially for this stage in our relationship-” His face was nearly the same shade of red as his hall monitor’s sash. 

“No, no, it was good, that was good, please stop crying-” Mondo hurried to dry the tears off of Kiyotaka’s cheeks.  
“I overreacted, I know- I just never guessed that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you!” Taka took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. 

“Of course I feel the same way! I spend every goddamn waking moment with you. How could any sane human being do that and not fall in love with you?” Mondo argued back.

Kiyotaka covered his face with his hands, but wasn’t able to fully hide the dopey smile that was plastered across his face. 

“Is everything ok?” Mondo checked in one more time.

“...This is the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew fan art for this fic as a kind of secondary birthday present! If you want to see it, you can either go to my Tumblr (multidimensionalcon) or click this link: https://multidimensionalcon.tumblr.com/post/628020240264101889/i-used-to-be-a-total-idiot-who-made-fun-of-the


End file.
